Commander Nezi
|Race = Machine Mutant |Date of birth= |Date of death=Age 789 |Address = M-2 |Occupation = Commander |Allegiance = Sigma Force |FamConnect = Dr. Myuu (creator) General Rilldo (boss) Bizu (fusee/partner) Ribet (fusee/partner) Natt (partner) }} is a Machine Mutant created by Dr. Myuu, and is the leader of the elite Sigma Force. Biography Background Nezi, Natt, Ribet, and Bizu make up General Rilldo's top mercenary force, the Sigma Force. They are called upon when Dr. Myuu demands "results". Similar to the Pilaf Machine, Nezi and his elite have the ability to join their metal bodies into an even more powerful soldier, the Super Mega Cannon Sigma. This form is a fusion of the Sigma Force. They have a large variety of moves, such as eye beams and drills. They are easily beaten by Goku once he becomes serious. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Nezi and the rest of the Sigma Force first appear while Goku, Pan, Trunks, and Giru are searching around the planet M-2. Giru leads the group to the Sigma Force upon orders from General Rilldo to capture the three Saiyans. Nezi is able to identify that Goku is a Saiyan the moment they meet. When Bizu captures Goku and Trunks by encasing them in metal, the Sigma Force fly off to report their success. Baby Saga Before Goku escapes from his container, Nezi and the rest of the Sigma Force are fed data of Goku, Trunks, and Pan's fighting styles and techniques in order to fight against them. When Goku escapes, Nezi begins to battle with Goku, mocking Goku's skill throughout the match. However, when Goku eventually shows more of his power and starts to overpower the Sigma Force, Nezi and the others fuse to create the Sigma Force Cannon. However, Goku still manages to defeat the Sigma Cannon with relative ease. However, it is soon revealed that Nezi and the other members of the Sigma Force had not been destroyed, and Rilldo has them ambush Goku during his battle with the Saiyan, the Sigma Force gain a hold on Goku and stopping him from moving. However, Goku quickly destroys them by transforming into a Super Saiyan. In response, Rilldo merges with the remains of the Sigma Force to increase his power. Power Nezi and the other members of the Sigma Force are noted back and forth by Goku to have awesome/incredible power or to not actually be anything special power wise. While Goku is holding back Nezi is shown holding an advantage over, and hurting base Goku. After the three Sigma Force members overwhelm Goku, Nezi notes that his power level is short by over 100. However, Goku soon after manages to defeat the three Sigma Force members, forcing them to fuse together. Due to Goku's remarks, it is clear that Nezi and the other members of the Sigma Force are strong compared to the previous enemies Goku had faced while in space but were not strong enough to challenge his current power. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Hikou' – The ability to fly without ki. *'Liquefaction' – The ability to liquefy and go through metal. *'Super Explosive Wave' – A wave of energy more powerful than the simple Explosive Wave. The four Sigma Force members use it in combination during their first encounter with Goku, Trunks, and Pan. *'Afterimage Technique' – A technique Nezi performed once on Goku in Dragon Ball GT. *'Eye Laser' – The ability to shoot a laser from its "eye". *'Mega Cannon Punch' – Nezi flies at the opponent and delivers a powerful punch. Used against Goku and named in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. *'Super Mega Cannon Sigma' – This is when Nezi, Ribet, and Bizu join their bodies together to create one giant even more powerful robot known. In this form, they can then form the Sigma Force Drill. Voice Actors *Japanese: Hiroyuki Satou *Funimation dub: Cindy Beal Battles *Commander Nezi, Ribet, and Bizu vs. Goku Trivia *In the English dub, the Sigma Force who appeared to aid Rilldo were not the original Sigma Force, and were instead "new and improved DNA Replicants". *Nezi's name is based on the Japanese word "nezi", which means screw. *In the English dub, Nezi is strangely voiced by a female voice actor, despite the fact that all the robots are considered a male. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who cannot die of natural causes Category:Machine Mutants Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:DBGT Characters